Month of Pain or Love?
by courtdad
Summary: "I bet you couldn't handle a whole month working at So Random!" I shout. "Oh yeah? Well you couldn't even survive a month of The Falls!" He barks. We turn away from each other and storm off. Oh boy, what did I get myself into? Rated T because of mild language.
1. You couldn't handle it!

**Month of Pain…or Love?**

"**I bet you couldn't handle a whole month working at So Random!" I shout. "Oh yeah? Well you couldn't even survive a month of The Falls!" He barks. We turn away from each other and storm off. Oh boy, what did I get myself into? Rated T because I like T…**

Sonny POV

I walk into the cafeteria and bring my tray to Brenda. She looks at me and scowls, plopping some mystery goop on the tray

I throw it away and sit down next to my cast and we talk about our newest sketch, Kung-Fu King, where Nico, or the Kung Fu King fights Glop-Glop Man, or Grady for stealing his black belt and Zora is one of Glop-Glop Man's evil minion, Glop Girl.

"This has got to be THE best sketch we have ever made!" Nico cheers as he high fives Grady. "Wait; don't tell me, you guys actually made a good sketch? I thought it would take another year or so." a very self-absorbed voice says behind me. I turn around and it was none other than Chip Drama Pants from Mackenzie Falls.

"What do you want Chad?" I said, getting out of my chair, scowling. "I just wanted to tell you how great Mack Falls' episode was last night, Mackenzie just got into a coma after proclaiming his love to Chloe when Penelope pushed him off of a cliff in jealousy." he said dramatically, closing his eyes.

"Great, right? Better than anything you randoms could do" he smirked. My face started to turn an angry shade of red as I crossed my arms, "We can act way better than you Drama Queens! We put as much work as you do when you fix your hair, which by the way, couldn't ever look good!" I shouted, glaring at him. He gasped.

"You take that back! We put effort into our ACTING, not prancing around in costumes, throwing pies at each other!" he exclaimed, his smirk turning into a frown. I glower at him and shout, "I bet you couldn't handle working at So Random for a month!"

He grimaces and bellows "Oh yeah? Well you couldn't survive a month of the Falls!". "I bet I can!" I scream. "I bet _I_ can!" he throws right back at me. "Here we go again" Tawni says, rolling her eyes and looking at her nails.

"Diva!"

"Jerk!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?" Chad says, glowering at me.

"Oh we are so good." I glare at him.

I turn away from him and storm out of the cafeteria. That conceited jerk face! He thinks he can just stroll in and insult my cast? Our show?! I walk into my dressing room and plop myself on Tawni's leopard printed chair.

I sit there for an hour, fuming, until my song pillow caught my eye, I grabbed it and my guitar and began to sing one of my songs, Solo.

"You speak to me. And in your words I hear a melody"

"But in the twilight it's so hard to see, what's wrong for me"

I get lost in the music and sing as loud as I can until I hear Tawni and start to panic and I dive to my song pillow and fumble with my pillow's zipper, trying to close it. It closed and I sat there, relieved.

"SONNY!" I hear Tawni scream from the hallway, her high heels clacking as she walks. I quickly hide my guitar and sit there whistling ."We need to rehearse!" She says and pulls me to set. We rehearse for about an hour and I drive home, where my mom is watching Mackenzie Falls, gripping a bowl of popcorn, typical. I walk into my room and sit on my bed.

I pick up my picture of Chad, from the time he apologized for flinging egg salad on my face. I smile.

My mom calls me and we eat pizza for dinner. She says had called and arranged for me and Chad to switch jobs for a month, he said it was to get us to appreciate each other's jobs, but I suspect he just wanted to torture us.

I finish eating and ran to my room and screamed in panic. "Sonny?" my mom says. "I'm alright" I call to her. I was going to have to be in Mackenzie Falls?! For a month! Ugh!

Chad, I am going to prove to you that your job is way easier than mine.

**Did you like? I hope so... This was about 1 ¾ pages long, so I'm a little ashamed of myself….:D Please review, follow and favorite!**


	2. Switched

**Hi guys! In the last chapter, Connie said that Mr. Condor had called... The site would not let me change it…so yeah. **

Chad POV

I wake up and yawn, stretching my arms. Yep, another day of my show, Mackenzie Falls, lead actor, of course, me, the greatest actor of our generation. I walked out of my room and strolled down the stairs.

I saw my mother cooking breakfast and sat down at the table. I looked over to my baby sister, Jamie, and started to play peekaboo with her. You see, at the studios I have a rep to keep so I act conceited and a snob, but at home I like to lay back and hang out with my family.

After playing with Jamie, I saw that my mom had already put our plates on the table and started to eat. I grabbed my fork and started to dig in to my bacon and eggs. "Chad, your boss called last night and he ordered that you would be working at So Random for a month, starting today" My mother said while smiling at me.

I spat out my orange juice and shouted "What?!" Jamie started to cry, wailing and screaming. My mother walked over to her and rocked Jamie back and forth. "Chad, calm down, your boss said that this would get you and that girl you like to truly appreciate each other's shows" she said, frowning.

"I don't like Sonny! She is my nemesis! My enemy! I have told you this many times!" I cried while getting up.

"Okay Chad, I was just teasing" she said. I stormed up the stairs and went to the bathroom to fix my hair. It of course looked perfect afterwards, no matter what Sonny said.

I put on my Mackenzie Falls suit and walked back down the stairs, occasionally looking at my mirror to check if my hair was still perfect. I kissed my baby sister on the head that was playing with her xylophone.

I ran into my mom on my way outside. "Bye, Hun!" she said while kissing me on the forehead. "Bye!" I called as I walked out of the house and into my amazing car, a silver Porsche.

I put on my sunglasses and drove to the studio. I got out of my car and walked into the studio, winking at every girl passing by making them fan themselves, sighing. "Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe to my office" I heard Mr. Condor on the intercom.

"Great" I mumbled and trudged over to his office. He was probably going to tell us to change shows and I would have to act, dare I say it, _funny_. I shuddered. I waited a couple of minutes before going in, to be fashionably late. When I opened the door I saw Sonny and Mr. Condor in sitting and waiting for me.

"Mr. Cooper, nice of you to finally show up." My boss said while Sonny was glaring at me, she's so cute when she's angry-wait what? No! She's my enemy. On So Random. Oh who am I kidding; she is cute, stupid cute.

I snapped out of my daydream when Mr. Condor yelled "Chad! Sit!" and I quickly sat in the uncomfortable chair in front of him.

"You two must be wondering why you're here" he said, clasping his hands. Not really, you kind of called our parents and told them. But I would never say that out loud, you know, don't wanna lose my job or anything.

"Yes sir" Sonny said perkily to him, sitting up straight. I raised my eyebrow at her and she glared at me, whoa, hormones much? "Yes, well, I was eating lunch yesterday and overheard your very loud argument and I decided to try to end the feud between your shows and make you appreciate one another's' shows." he said while smiling. He was creepy when he smiles, ugh.

Sonny POV

"How are you going to do that sir?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well, Miss Munroe, I am going to make you two switch shows for a month, so you both understand the struggles of the other's show" he grinned. My smile faltered. I had hoped my mom was lying when she said this, she wasn't.

"You must be out of your mind! I can't be funny! It will tarnish my rep!" Chad exclaimed while shooting up from his chair. "And I can't do drama!" I screeched waving my hand.

"Cause you can't act!" Chad said turning to me. "Oh yeah well you can't make people laugh!" I screamed. "Yes I can!" he yelled. "We'll see about that!" I shouted.

"Diva!"

"Jerk!"

"Fine!"

"Fi-"

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Condor yelled, slamming his hand on his desk. We both quickly sat down. "You two will act on each other's shows and here are the rules: You cannot visit your own set or you will be punished, you cannot make a fool of the other's show, or you will be punished, and you cannot argue, or you will be punished" he said, calming down.

"What will be our punishment?" I asked, hoping it won't be bad. "You don't want to know" Mr. Condor said. "Now, go to the other set, your dressing rooms are switched, so Sonny's stuff is in Chad's dressing room and vice versa, GO!" he barked, pointing to the door.

Chad and I scurried out of the door and glared at each other. We turned away from each other and walked away, and then we both went the opposite way because we forgot that we had to go to a different set.

I carefully walked into the Mackenzie Falls area and was greeted by a bunch of glaring people in fancy attire. "What are you doing here Random?" Portlyn spat, looking at me up and down with her arms crossed. "Uh- I uh" I stuttered.

Zora POV

I sat in the Prop House, bored, Tawni was filing her nails, Grady and Nico were playing video games, and I have no idea where Sonny is.

Marshal ran into the Prop House and said while wiping his forehead with a handkerchief "You know that argument Sonny and Chad were having yesterday? Well it's going to happen! Oh gosh, oh god!" he scurried away like a little mouse.

"WHAT!" Tawni screeched. "I cannot have Pooper here destroying our show!" she yelled while throwing her nail file. "Yeah! And I don't want Chip her interfering with our videogames!" Nico shouted.

"RELAX GUYS!" I screamed. "It's obvious isn't it? We will just simply make Drama Pants' stay here as horrible as we can" I said, grinning. We all evilly smiled.

Chad POV

I trudged to Chuckle City and went into the Prop House. "Hi Chad! Make yourself at home!" Blondie said while motioning to the couch. I sat down suspiciously. They were holding something behind their backs. They looked a lot like water balloons….

**Hope you liked that new chapter! Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite! :D**


	3. Meeting the cast

Sonny POV

"Uh-I-Uh" I stuttered. A random guy who worked there whispered in her ear, "Oh, thanks John" she smiled. "My name is Steve" he muttered as he walked away. "So, you're going to join The Falls for the month?" Portlyn questioned.

I nodded. They all shuddered in disgust, wow, they were worse than Chad. "Well, you're never going to win the bet to my Chaddy, cause he is the best actor of our generation!" Chastity spat. Chad really had them brainwashed and I just stood there looking like a scared puppy.

"Here, let me show you to your dressing room" a warm voice said next to me. It was Skylar, I whispered dreamily "Kay" and stared into his deep green eyes, but they weren't as sparkly as Chad's, I noticed as I walked.

Wait, why am I here thinking about Chad, I should be thinking of ways to win, wait, how _do_ we win?

"So, you're sticking with the Falls for the month, I heard?" Skylar said softly, flipping his blond hair. I nodded. "Cool" he said. "Here we are Your new dressing room" he announced. I giggled "Thanks for helping me". "No problem" he said "By the way, do you wanna hang out sometime? I mean, it's okay if you don't but-" "Sure" I interrupted, nodding my head "I would love that".

"Cool, so I'll pick you up at seven?" he asked. I nodded, grinning from ear to ear. He walked off and I sighed and opened the door to my dressing room. I was blown away. This was like the king of dressing rooms, the empire, the best! I screamed in delight.

I ran around the room, gazing at the amazing room stuffs. There was a freaking chicken roaster in here for god's sake! There was a king size bed and a pool! I walked around, there was a giant curtain, I opened it, and it was the bathroom, almost as big as the room itself! A man came up to me and handed me a loganberry smoothie.

Wow, I could get used to this.

I was interrupted by the intercom "Sonny Munroe, to set please". I put the smoothie down and quickly ran into the bathroom and changed into the Mack Falls uniform, wow this was tight. And scratchy too. I hated it.

I scurried over to the set and there I saw a huge table where the Mackenzie Falls cast and director were sitting. I quickly sat down and what I thought was going to be fun and we actually get to act, but I was dead wrong, it was a meeting and a very boring one too.

"So this episode's boathouse symphony will astrologist blah blah big word blah" the director droned on and on _and on._ When will he ever stop? I fell asleep and had a very strange dream…

_This was it, the last So Random episode. I will miss this place; Tawni was doing her tooth fairy skit and sadly smiled at me as the show ended. Chad was in the audience cheering me on as I did my Sicky Vicky skit and I smiled._

_Sadly, the show ended and we all got ready to say goodbye and I spat out my gum._

_I walked onto the So Random stage and waved to all of my fans. I waited for all of my friends to say goodbye and it was my turn "Thanks everyone for coming and making my dreams come true! I remember when I was a little farm girl, but you guys changed that! Thank you so much!" I said. I smiled and waved, but the curtains didn't go down. I frowned_

_Suddenly, I saw I flash of blond hair and the audience screaming. Chad came up to me and got down on one knee._

"_Allison 'Sonny' Munroe, will you marry me?" I teared up and nodded, out of breath. He smiled and put the ring on my finger. The crowd cheered as loud as they could and Chad and I kissed. "Sonny, we have to get to work! Sonny! Sonny!" he screamed._

"Sonny!" the director yelled, I woke up and quickly sat up in my seat and acted like I wasn't sleeping. "Morning" Penelope sneered at me. I glared at her. "Okay girls, calm down, everybody review your scripts for the hour and we will rehearse." he demanded

The director whispered in my ear as I walked to my dressing room "Careful, look, I'm not supposed to tell you but to win this bet, you have to have a good opinion on everybody" and he looked around and sauntered off, wow, completely different from Marshall, I thought.

What was that dream? I mean, that will never happen but why did i dream it then?

I waited until he left and ran to my dressing room. Oh god, I have to appeal to these snobs?! This _will _be hard, I mean, they hated me the moment I stepped foot in this place! How are they supposed to like me by the end of this month?

Chad POV

"Sorry Chad, but I don't want you ruining our show" Blondie said, "And I don't want you to play my video games" Cloudy said. "Shut up! Before he runs away, just do it!" Freaky said.

I screamed bloody murder as they pelted me with water balloons, that were not filled with water might I add. "WHAT WERE IN THOSE?!" I screamed, "You don't need to know, why?" Freaky asked innocently, rocking on her heels.

I screamed and ran to Sonny's dressing room, or my dressing room. I looked for a shower in Sonny's side and found one behind the giant curtain, well, not as giant as mine. I stepped into it, not bothering to take off my clothes.

Just one month Cooper, just one month and you win this thing. That reassured me as I walked out of the shower.

"CHAD! GET OVER HERE!" I heard Blondie screech from the Prop House. Geez, push-ee! I strolled over there and sneered, "What, Blondie?" I said. "My name is Tawni and we need to think of ideas for a new skit!" she exclaimed pointing to the slide. "Sit!" she demanded.

As I actually looked around I saw that Rainy and Cloudy were talking and joking and Freaky was on the floor doodling in a notebook. This was _very_ different from the usual at the Falls!

Of course, how did I not see it? They were from Chuckle City! Of course they would be slacking off and doing no work! "Chad?" Cloudy said from behind me "What?" I spat. "Since Sonny's gone, well, she used to have a special talk time with me at this time and you are the replacement Sonny for now so, can you be my special talk time substitute?" he asked.

"What's _Special talk time?_" I mocked him. "Well, I tell you my problems and you help me overcome them" he explained.

I groaned, what was this? I have to be a stupid _therapist _to a random? What has this world come to? "No!" I yelled. "But Chad! You have to! Or else we'll convince Mr. Condor to make you lose" Freaky said. "How will you do that?" I sneered.

"Oh, I have sources" she said creepily. "Fine, I'll do it" I gave in. "Yay! Well it all started when my Ma took away my teddy bear when I was only 14! I mean seriously!" he yelled as he laid down on the slide. I sighed; this was going to be a long day….


	4. Romance at last?

Chad POV

Yes! Cloudy's 'special talk time' was finally over! I just had to say "Mm hmm" every time he asked me a question and he acted like I had given him life-changing advice. I sighed in relief as I started to walk off

"Cooper! We still have to rehearse!" Blondie yelled at me. "Yeah! We have to practice Kung Fu King!" Rainy shouted. I groaned and followed the Randoms onto the rehearsing stage. "Okay Chad, you are Kung Fu King's servant monkey, Lulu. And you will be the clumsy one and you will help King defeat Glop Glop by throwing a banana at him." Cloudy said, stifling giggles.

This has to be the stupidest thing ever. I have to be a monkey?! But, that will run my hair! And my rep! I looked over the script and had to laugh at one line, but that was it! I quickly hid my laugh by a cough and we rehearsed for an hour.

I realized I hadn't had my daily dose of annoying Sonny, so I quickly ran to my, err, her set. I walked onto set and realized they were rehearsing and hid behind a chair, staring at them.

"Even though you never knew me, Mackenzie, I loved you ever since I first saw you, p-please get better" Sonny sobbed and ran off set and sat down in one of the chairs, sipping water. She was great at acting! As someone but me would say. Wow, she looked good in that uniform, wait Chad, you came here to annoy Sonny, not fantasize over her.

"Cut!" the director yelled. "Great job everyone! Especially you, Sonny! Great job!" he said patting her on the back. Everyone but Sonny walked away so I got out of my hiding place.

"What's up Munroe?" I said from behind her, smirking. She quickly turned around and smiled at me. "Just finished rehearsing, you?" I looked at my nails while saying "Oh, just came back from- uh" I trailed off, realizing I did nothing cool.

"Uh, I was the sub for 'special talk time' with Cloudy!" I came up with. Wow, that was lame…

"Awesome! How was it? And his name is Grady" she asked smiling; she actually liked those dumb talks? "Great! I got to listen to him drone on and on about that teddy bear!" I said sarcastically smirking.

"He's still not done with that problem, I _will _have to help him when I get back!" she said shaking her head. "Are we really having this conversation?" I asked incredulously raising

an eyebrow.

"So, did you see rehearsal?" she asked, smiling. "Yeah, you were great" I trailed off staring into her chocolate brown eyes. "Thanks" she said lightly, staring back into my eyes. I never noticed the golden specks around her pupil, or the lines of dark brown flashing through her light brown eyes. I had a sudden urge to kiss her right then and there but I was interrupted.

"Sonny!" Chastity called, her high heels clacking. I quickly snapped out of it and Sonny said "Bye" "Bye" I said back and stormed off. Ugh, Chad you're such an idiot! What were you thinking?! Kissing the Random? Well, technically I am a Random as of right now. But that's beside the point!

Why would you kiss Sonny? I walked into my dressing room and Blondie was looking in a mirror and I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. I wrote at the top, Reasons to like Sonny and to the top right, Reasons to not like Sonny.

I looked at my paper ten minutes later and it looked like this:

Reasons to like -Reasons NOT to like

Sonny- Sonny

Cute (stupid cute)- Annoying (cutely)

Beautiful eyes -Too bubbly (cute)

Shiny hair -Too big of a smile (cute)

Knows the real me

I smacked my forehead when I realized that all of the things under reasons not to like Sonny were all good things about her. But I can't like Sonny! Or can I?

Sonny POV

I blushed as I walked to Chas, yep that's right, we're good friends now! Did Chad try to kiss me? I mean I wouldn't mind if he did, wait what was that? Of course I would mind! He's Chad! a conceited snob with cute eyes and soft hair and, Stop Sonny! You're losing it!

"So, I saw you and Chad! You were so cute! with you staring into his eyes and him staring into yours! Ah!" she squealed. "Sh Chas! That is not at _all _what happened!" She raised her eyebrows, smiling and walked off.

I swear she was going crazy. I sighed and walked off to the Prop House then stopped in my tracks, we weren't supposed to go to our own shows.

But Chad did… I grinned, he was in trouble. I ran over to Mr. Condor's office.


End file.
